The Angels Within
by Lacuna Everspring
Summary: Thousands of years ago, back when mankind was much younger than it is today, there lived a solitary man deep within the Forest of Time. Alone he lived his whole life until the day he realized he was dying, and saw an Angel watching over him, for Angels ar
1. Chapter 1

One

Mina slowly ran the brush through her long, platinum blonde hair, rhythmic strokes that calmed her anxious thoughts. Today was the day that her youngest sibling Daniel, would finally be coming back home from his early Summer vacation in Japan, where he had been spending the last month with the family that had adopted him when he was born.

It was around seven-thirty on a Saturday morning near the end of June. A light breeze from the open bay window left the room with a pleasant crispness that would hopefully stave off the humidity that was bound to plague the city of Halifax later on in the day.

The house was ghostly silent with the stillness of early morning, and behind Mina, Demetria still snored contentedly more or less, in her bed beneath the open window, sheets tangled around her waist and legs. Her older sister was sprawled half on the bed, and half off of it, laying precariously close to winding up on the floor. The birds were singing, the sun was rising, today was hopefully going to be a good day.

Mina replaced her brush upon the dresser, and glanced back at her sister as she went to open the closet to choose out her outfit for the day, an expression of affection crossed Mina's elfin features as she shook her head in mild amusement at her sister's choice of sleeping positions. Turning back to face her wardrobe, she perused her options and ended up selecting a dress belonging to Demetria. Most likely her sister would grouch later about her stealing her clothes, but then again, what are little sisters for?

Stripping out of her powder blue silk pyjamas, she tugged on her sister's short, beige sundress. It went mid-thigh on her sister, but on Mina, it went to her knees. It was a spaghetti-strapped dress that had a crocheted lace bodice with an empire waist, the remainder of the dress was two layers, the under-layer was a wrinkled dark beige linen and the over-layer was a soft sheer fabric that was patterned in the lace of the bodice.

There wasn't much in Demetria's wardrobe that Mina could steal, because Demetria was a good deal taller than her, but some of her skirts and dresses Mina loved to 'borrow' just to see the expression of amused disgust on her older sister's face. Mina moved back to the mirror over the dresser to check to see if her appearance was satisfactory, then smiled nervously to herself as she checked the time on her watch.

Ever since her brother had been found last summer, both Mina and Demetria had had a difficult time of letting him out of their sight, for fear of losing him again. So much to Daniel's chagrin, Mina had kept rattling off facts about the amount of airplane crashes and accidents in the last five years and other pointless worries. So, now more or less relieved that he was safe and coming home, she forced herself to reluctantly admit that her brother was right in complaining that she was overprotective. If it kept him 'safe' and her somewhat mollified, then it was just alright to be a bit overprotective, in her mind.

She lifted her thoughts out of that particular line as she heard a knock on the front door, downstairs. That would most likely be Labrynthe, coming to drive her to the airport.

For as long as Mina could remember, Labrynthe and her twin sister, Novara had lived next door to her and Demetria. There wasn't a time that she couldn't remember coming home from elementary school and going over to 'Rynthe's house for milk and cookies… well, until Mina had been diagnosed with a milk allergy, then it was just soda and chips.

Labrynthe and Novara were identical twins,unless you knew them both personally, they were still pretty hard to tell apart. True, they looked identical; both with reddish-gold, chin length straight hair, light sea green eyes, both were 5'5" and similar build, but that was where the similarities ended. Labrynthe was a shy, soft-spoken, gentle-hearted young woman, who refused to take sides in any argument, but perfected the art of being able to make each arguing party feel guilty as hell for bringing her into it without saying a word and causing the arguers to make peace. Novara on the other hand, was as extroverted as they came. True, she was soft-spoken, but there were motives and schemes behind her sultry smiles and flirty glances. Where Labrynthe was skilled as a negotiator and diplomacy, Novara was a seducer as plain and simple as it could be. Novara held next to no loyalties to anyone, and would never lower herself to committing to anyone, in a relationship or otherwise. She would as easily promise someone one thing in so long as nothing better crossed her path, then they would carelessly be abandoned for her to go chase something more appealing to her.

Just as Mina was starting for the door to head downstairs, Demetria groaned loudly as she rolled over in her sleep and her body rolling off the bed and onto the floor with a heavy thud, and another agonized groan.

"I'm trying to figure out which is more painful… sunlight in the face first thing in the morning, or that grotesque thump my ass made as it made unwilling contact with the floor." Demetria grumbled as she made a half-hearted motion of somewhat untangling the sheets from her torso and throwing it over her head. Moments later, she was snoring once more sound asleep upon the floor, not even finding the effort to crawl back into bed.

Stifling a giggle behind her hand, Mina grabbed her bag and left the room, leaving her sister snoring contentedly on the floor and her head under the bed. The things Demetria did to hide from the sunlight in the morning…

Mina was at the front door in no time after that, and was just slipping on her sandals and opening the door to let Labrynthe in when she heard the one sound that struck unimaginable terror into her heart.

The sound of her mother in the kitchen.

Mina's face paled in horror and Labrynthe gave her a quizzical look as she stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Mom, if 'Ria catches you cooking again, you do remember what she said she'd do, right?" Mina scolded as she peeked warily into the kitchen.

Adel, Mina and Demetria's adoptive mother, looked up guiltily from a large mixing bowl filled with an unidentifiable substance, wooden spoon in hand and cookbook propped open upon the breadbox.

"Err… uh.. I was only trying to make you and your sister some pancakes for breakfast. Although, I think I put too much shortening in here though…" Adel finished thoughtfully, with an adorable expression of sincere confusion.

Mina cautiously entered the kitchen, Labrynthe following with an amused expression. Mina's gaze landed on the small bowl of bacon fat that Demetria tended to save for when she cooked her pirogues, and Mina's face nearly turned green.

"Mom… you know that's not really shortening, right? That's Demetria's grease for her pirogues… Definitely not shortening…" Mina enquired, shuddering at the thought of ingesting the finished product of her mother's inexperienced labours.

"But the recipe calls for shortening, isn't bacon fat just another form of shortening? I thought I read that somewhere…"

"That's not what they meant, Mom… The book says 'vegetable shortening', last time I checked, pig wasn't part of the vegetable food group, although Demetria might like that possibility." Mina replied, glancing at the cookbook.

"Ummmm…" Adel appeared baffled once again, glancing to Mina almost hopefully.

Labrynthe seeing Adel's growing hope that perhaps Mina would be the one to cook the breakfast, she interrupted politely.

"Mina, we gotta be at the airport in twenty minutes, so we really should be going." Labrynthe suggested, then glancing to Adel. "Sorry, Mrs. Usher, I'm going to have to steal Mina on you."

With a sulky expression, Adel sighed, glancing forlornly at the mess upon the counter, then to Mina.

"Oh… alright. I could just get Demetria to cook…"

"Have fun getting her out from under her bed, Mom." Mina chuckled as she turned and followed her friend back toward the front door.

"Again?" Adel snickered in amusement, shaking her head as her youngest daughter departed the house.

"_Flight 19987YX is due for arrival at Gate 26B in ten minutes, all passengers disembarking Flight 19987YX should immediately make their way to Gate 26B. Luggage claim for passengers disembarking flight 2054TJY will be at corral H7. I repeat…"_

Mina and Labrynthe made good time to the airport after fleeing the Usher house. They checked the display about information about Daniel's flight. Relieved that it appeared to be on time and due to arrive in a matter of minutes, the girls' went to wait in the waiting area near the luggage corral.

"So, did Demetria know that he was due to arrive this morning?" Labrynthe questioned, absently fingering the fringe upon her white shawl. Today, Labrynthe wore a ankle-length dress, however long-sleeved and square-necked and it was a dark forest green, setting off the colour of her hair beautifully.

Mina shook her head. "No, she was still asleep when I left this morning, half under the bed, as usual. I didn't have the heart to wake her, especially when I knew that she would bite my head off if I did, no matter the reason." Mina chuckled in amusement.

"You mean you never mentioned at all when he was coming home? So she doesn't know at all?"

Mina shrugged. "It wasn't a secret at home, but depending on how observant she's been? Who knows? This is my sister we're talking about, not yours… nothing personal, eh?"

Labrynthe smirked, wryly. "All too true, Mina. Touché."

It was then that people began slowly filtering their way through the customs office toward the luggage corral, and Mina craned her head through the crowd, watching carefully for the one face she wanted to see.

Mina's face lit up as she recognized a face in the crowd.

"Daniel!" Mina called, smiling and relieved to see that her brother made it safely back home, she waved a hand to get his attention.

A tall lanky teen hurried toward the girls, his posture stiff, most likely from cramming his large frame into a coach-sized seat for several long hours.

Mina ran the last distance to him and threw her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly.

"Hey, Mina. Guess you're glad I'm home, eh?" Daniel asked, as he tossed his long ebony ponytail over his shoulder, his expression amused as he regarded his older sister fondly.

He stood roughly at 6'4", slender, yet toned. Daniel was wearing black jeans and a old black t-shirt and black military boots.

Mina danced back a couple steps with a smile still on her elfin face.

"You have no idea! I was so worried that something was gonna happen to you. Mind you, Demetria told me I was being foolish the entire time. She's been on a plane several times, I haven't."

"I promised I would come back, didn't I, Mina?" Daniel protested, lightly.

"Yes, you did." Mina sighed, happily.

"Okay, guys. I'm sure Daniel's luggage has circled this corral a couple of times by now. How about we grab the gear and head home?" Labrynthe commented, tugging at her shawl absently.

Mina and Daniel nodded, and they turned toward the corral to gather Daniel's luggage.

"You know, I was almost afraid that you weren't going to come back." Mina murmured loud enough for her brother to hear, and he glanced at her almost reproachfully.

"You guys are my real family, and although even now I'm still just getting to know you guys, you're really all I've got… my family over in Japan… sure they raised me as best they could, and I love them for that…. But you're my sisters, you guys have something to give me that they never could." Daniel replied, grabbing up his bags.

"Bad food and a longing for the insane asylum?" Mina remarked, smirking.

Daniel chuckled softly. "That being one of many things. You're my family… we have a lot more in common than we can ever know. It's only fair that we are finally together again."


	2. Chapter 2

Two

"So… you know where Mina went this morning, Mom?" Demetria asked as she rocked back absently in her chair at the kitchen table, stretching.

Demetria was a tall, lean woman, willowy. Her long black hair was tied back into a thick braid that easily reached her knees, and her dark emerald eyes looked bored as they stared at the comics section in the newspaper on the table before her. She wore a mid-thigh length grey and black kilt, and an off-white halter top.

"Mmhm… She said she was getting a ride from Labrynthe to the airport to pick up your brother. His flight was due in this morning at about 9 I think." Adel replied distractedly, fiddling with the egg timer, looking horribly confused, yet determined to figure out how it worked.

Demetria choked on the strawberry cereal bar that she was eating, and rocked back in her chair a bit too far and ended up falling backwards onto the floor with a loud thump.

Adel dropped the egg timer onto the counter and rushed to her eldest daughter's side, looking concerned. Demetria waved off the assisting hand on her arm and climbed to her feet, righting the chair in the process.

"You okay, Demetria?" Adel asked, as Demetria brushed the remnants of her breakfast from her clothing and the floor.

"Yeah… I'm fine.. Though cant say the same for my breakfast… I think I ended up wearing most of it." Demetria chuckled, amused.

Both women glanced up sharply as the egg timer, whose operation continued to confuse Adel, began buzzing.

Demetria glanced at her adoptive mother. "Why are you setting the timer on that anyways?"

Adel went to the timer and frowned at it as though it were conspiring against her, then glanced to the two eggs resting upon the counter beside the stove where a pot of steaming water boiled.

"Well… I saw that when you made hard boiled eggs the other day… they were all slimy and soft… that they came with no shells on… and I remember something about the timer going off or something and then they were like this on your plate… I thought if I boiled the water, laid the eggs near it, and set the timer… they'd like come out of the shell and look like yours did… so I could boil them and make a egg-potato salad for lunch…. But the timer just went off and the eggs haven't moved… I don't understand why…"

Demetria twitched, and went over and took the timer from her mother, dropped the eggs into the boiling water, and set the timer for three minutes. She set the timer down on the counter and regarded her mother with a raised eyebrow, and without saying a word, patted her mother on the head and started out of the kitchen.

"You know Mom, there's a reason why I banned you from the kitchen… one day the desire to eat your own cooking will get you killed." Demetria remarked, chuckling.

"I guess I won't be making that salad for lunch when your brother gets home…" Adel sighed, resigned.

Demetria glanced back over her shoulder, tossing her long black braid over her shoulder.

"You seriously weren't going to feed our brother, were you? You don't want him to run all the way back to Japan, eh?"

Adel pouted. "No good deed goes unpunished… the things I do to take care of you guys…"

"Mom, you know we love you, we just don't love your cooking." Demetria paused, thoughtfully in the doorway, sliding into her knee-high black boots.

"Don't worry about it actually, I'll just go down to the Deli and see if Jeni's working and bring home some deli sandwiches for supper or something.

"Mmm… okay." Adel responded. "I can probably do that for you if you want, I'm off today cause Daniel's coming home."

"Alright… that's even better; I got some errands I gotta do anyways, I may be late for supper." Demetria replied, nodding.

"But what about supper, and your brother coming home? Aren't you going to be home for that? He has been gone for a month…" Adel protested.

"Save me a couple, and I'm sure he'll still be here when I get home tonight, Mom. I'll see you later, love ya!" Demetria called as she darted out the door before her mother's protests could force her to remain behind.

The only illumination within the room was that of a single candle. It's flickering fight to alight the darkness was a futile one, and did little to ease the gloom and shadows. However, the candle revealed the shadowy figures of two people, unable to identify each other physically, but enough for each to know where their companion rested.

"It's starting again, isn't it?" A feminine voice asked softly, her tone reserved, as though barely a sigh. The voice belonged to the smaller of the two figures.

The taller figure sighed, an almost resigned sound. Her hands toyed anxiously with her long hair.

"I keep seeing his face, over and over in my dreams. I know that I know him… but I've never met him before while I'm awake… not that I can remember, no matter how hard I try to… His face remains just out of focus… like a long forgotten memory… I wish I knew who he was."

The smaller figure rose to her feet, and moved toward the concealed window hidden behind heavily brocaded navy curtains, she pulled it aside to reveal a red moon. The crimson glow of the moon cast eerie shadows over the two women.

"The moon rises red tonight, as it will for the next three days. It cries blood… something is coming… I cannot sense what, but only that it will be a dangerous time for everyone involved with the prophesy." The smaller woman paused, the red glow lighting the short, cobalt hair of the smaller woman, as she tucked a bang behind her ear absently.

"Many will die, that I can foresee. And the one in White will be betrayed by someone his beloved thought to trust. Be wary, my friend. Now is the time to trust no one." The cobalt haired woman said softly, her eyes wistful.

The taller woman, shivered. "I'm afraid…"

The cobalt haired woman met the emerald gaze of her companion.

"The time has almost come for me to leave this place, leave this place of never-ending shadows, and walk in the light once more… I fear the light, like most children fear the dark… but its been so long since I've felt its warmth… but soon… we both shall walk as one through the Gardens of the Heaven once more, together, we need not fear the light any longer."

Owari

Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Three

"We finally finished the renovations on your room, while you were gone. I figure by now you're probably sick of sleepin' on the couch, eh Daniel?" Mina chuckled, as she shouldered open the door of one of the two spare bedrooms, the one next door to hers and Demetria's bedroom.

Daniel grunted, his shrug was non-committal.

"Could be worse, I could be sleepin on straw pallets in the back of a Chinese food restaurant. Sleeping there and not being able to eat it…." Daniel made an effort of restraining himself from shuddering, eliciting a giggle from Mina.

The room was spartan enough at the moment, due to the fact that none of Daniel's personal effects were unpacked at the moment, but other than that, it was pretty plain so far. The room was roughly a square shape, with the room being on the front corner of the house, the two far walls were each occupied by a pair of large dormer windows. The walls were painted a faded blue-grey colour, with a nautical border of the ocean and the odd seagull and navy ship coasting over the waves. The floor was done in hardwood, and beneath the single bed, was an area rug that went out about a foot and a half around the bottom of the bed. Underneath one of the windows was a white melamine computer table upon which rested Daniel's laptop that he had left behind during his vacation, along with a table lamp.

Across the room was a five drawer dresser also in white melamine, and upon it lay a dozen odd sized and shaped variety of crystals, laying on a tray that was filled with a pure white sand. Its arrangement baffled him.

Noticing his questioning glance, Mina shrugged.

"They're Demetria's, claims they're supposed to purify the space and some sort of fungi shoe thing." Mina said, dismissively, but jumped in surprise as she heard a snort of amusement from the doorway.

Demetria stood in the doorway, her back leaning against the jam, her arms crossed and a most amused expression upon her heart-shaped face.

"It's Feng Shui, Mina."

"Whatever. Why's it cluttering up Daniel's room?" Mina retorted, flushing in embarrassment.

Demetria arched an eyebrow. "If your creepy dolls weren't cluttering up my room, maybe I'd put them in there."

Mina scowled. "Our room, you mean, I do live there, despite the fact that you rarely do these days."

Demetria smirked. "And it still irks you to no end that you don't know where I spend my time."

Mina grumbled, as Daniel rolled his eyes.

"The arguments never end with you guys, does it?" He commented.

"This isn't arguing. This is sibling bonding, right Mina?"

"Whatever! I'm gonna go start supper, hopefully Mom hasn't tried yet." Mina said, exasperated, as she turned and departed the room, stepping over her older sister who wasn't going to move out of the doorway to make Mina's exit any easier than it had to be.

One Mina had left, and gone downstairs, Demetria skipped over to the bed and flopped down on it, with a loud sigh.

"So how was your trip? And what did you bring me home?" Demetria cajoled, waving her finger in the air above her head.

Daniel began unpacking his suitcase, throwing dirty laundry in the hamper by the closet, and putting things away in the dresser.

"What makes you think I got you anything?" He remarked, raising an eyebrow, trying his hardest to sound indignant.

Demetria smirked, and rolled over onto her stomach, kicking her lower legs absently in the air, cupping her face in her hands.

"Cause you know I'd make yer life hell if you didn't, and plus I haven't told Mina yer secret yet, so consider this a continuation of my silence, if you brought me something." Demetria giggled.

The "secret" she spoke of, was that since about a month after Daniel had moved into the Usher home, he had been going out with Jenivieve, one of Mina's friends from school.

Daniel scowled. "It's not exactly a secret if everyone knows except Mina, you know…"

Demetria feigned surprise. "Is that so? So I guess you wouldn't mind if I told her then?"

Daniel muttered something unintelligible under his breath and took a small box out of his carry-on bag, and threw it at Demetria, who caught it easily with excellent reflexes.

Demetria jumped up and bounced across the room, bear hugging Daniel. "Pocky! Yay! Thank you!"

"You know its sad how easy to amuse and please you are?" Daniel commented.

Demetria shrugged. "Meh! I got pocky! I don't care!" She said as she tore into the package, and bounced out of the room, leaving him once more in blissful silence to resume his unpacking.

Demetria entered the bedroom she shared with her younger sister, and tossed the box of candy down upon the dressing table, and turned to open the closet in which both sisters stored their clothes.

Deciding to get changed for supper, and assuming that after that her sister and a couple of their mutual friends would be going out to the forest tonight to do some investigating on some unrest of the supernatural kind that had been going on, Demetria hunted around for some clothes that would be comfortable and easy to move in in the heat of the early summer night.

She ended up selecting a pair of dark, well-worn cut-off jean shorts that accentuated her long, slim legs, and an off-white tank top that buttoned up the front and had sheer, gauzy sleeves to it.

Closing her bedroom door and locking it, Demetria stripped down to her underwear, and muttering something to herself, she peered at herself in the full length mirror that was upon the back of the door, while still wearing only her panties.

"God, Emeny was right… all those chocolate shakes have gone to my ass." Demetria sighed, turning her hips slightly to assess the damage her fast food binge had done this time.

"Looks fine to me, but then again, that's just me." A male voice commented, jovially from the open window beside her.

Demetria squeaked and grabbed her shirt and scowled at the boy, who could be no more than sixteen, who sat comfortably on the roof outside her bedroom window, and knowing full well that her shirt did little to hide her near-nakedness, she raised her chin proudly, determined not to let him see her scramble to dignify modesty.

"Hmph, you know in this country, peeping through girls windows while their getting changed it probably more than likely, against the law." Demetria remarked.

Adair, wearing baggy silver and black trousers cinched tight around his narrow waist with a thick belt, and a white wife-beater tank top, he in reality looked like he was closer to eighteen, than sixteen. His waist length silver hair was done in hundreds of tiny braids, each braid adorned with at least four or five tiny silver bells, so when he moved his head, the bells all chimed delicately. His blue-green eyes were amused, and made no secret of looking her over, just to fluster her.

The boy had been born in Russia, but had been orphaned young and his adoptive parents had adopted him and brought him to Canada to live back when he was about six years old. His voice, a tenor, still bore remnants of an accent from his home country.

"What can I say, I have a weakness for seeing beautiful, naked women; despite the fact that I'm still considered under-aged." Adair chuckled, shrugging, looking not the least bit guilty.

Demetria rolled her eyes, and gave up what little modesty she had left and turned so her back was facing him, and continued to get dressed, determined not to stay as vulnerable as she was at the current moment, for long.

"I assume you're here for an actual reason, other than happening upon me as you did." Demetria questioned, sounding irritated, as she finished dressing, and moved to the vanity table and began the involved task of brushing out her long black hair, and deftly pleating it into a simple braid that ended at her waistline when tied.

"You could say that." Adair commented, seating himself upon the windowsill, legs dangling from the inside of the window.

Demetria frowned. "If you're not going to tell me anything useful, then buzz off. I've got better things to be doing than babysitting you."

Adair at least had the sense to look mildly indignant.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll see you tonight then, eh, Demetria?" Adair remarked, shrugging and rising to his feet out on the roof outside the bedroom window, stretching his arms over his head absently.

Demetria froze in her steps, before turning to look up at him slowly, her expression appearing worried and uncertain, before her face became expressionless.

She walked back toward the window, and climbed up onto the roof with the boy.

"I…" Demetria hesitated, uncertain how to put her thoughts into words. "I have an empathic power, allowing me to sense the emotions of other Angels. Not their thoughts, just only their strong emotions. I usually have my mind shielded, but strong emotions catch me off guard sometimes." Demetria paused again, thoughtfully, as Adair watched her curiously, mildly surprised.

Demetria shrugged. "Anyways, last night, on the night just before the Harvest Moon, which is tonight, I was able to sense that something significant was going to be happening tonight. I have no idea what, but I know it has to be important, for I can sense the Angels of the Dark becoming excited, anxious and apprehensive as well."

Adair pondered the information for a moment, before responding.

"Well, there's something in the Angels of the Heavens favour, I doubt anyone knew about that little power you have." Adair shook his head sharply at her scowl, the bells in his hair chiming softly at the sudden movement.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything about it." Adair said, waving his hands, placating the woman.

"So what is going on tonight, Adair?" Demetria asked, pulling her braid over her shoulder and tugging on it, absently.

"I could tell you, but then you would owe me two favours!" Adair chuckled at the irritated expression that crossed Demetria's face.

"Two! Why two?"

Adair smirked, not looking the least bit apologetic.

"One, for the information you want, and the second for a favour for me later, which I haven't decided what for yet, so don't ask."

Demetria sighed, shaking her head. "Alright, fine. Tell me what you know about tonight."

"You know not to tell the others where your information comes from, right?" Adair asked suddenly, looking concerned.

She nodded impatiently.

"Well, you know about the Era of the Millennium War, right?" Adair questioned.

Demetria frowned. "I have heard references to it, but I don't know much about it. Fragmented memories are all I can recall of it, since I grew into my Attribute."

"Well there are several different kinds of Angels, each ranked by their power. The weakest are just your generic Angels, no special powers really. Next on the list, are Attributed Angels, are just what they sound like; Each Angel representing a virtue of Humanity… love, death, hope… et cetera. They're rare enough, for humanity is only so virtuous, if you know what I mean. In the Millennium war, the winning side usually was decided as to who controlled the most Attributed Angels, which were pretty much the main fire power of the war, that caused the most damage. You, and I, we're Attributed Angels." Adair paused, as Demetria nodded her understanding.

"Next up the rung are Elemental Angels, the five elements: fire, earth, water, air and spirit. They were naturally extremely rare, they were mostly indifferent to each side of the war, trying to stay out of it as much as possible, but sometimes they would take sides, or so I've heard.

Next are the First Angels, there are only two of these. One First Angel represented the powers of good, of Heaven, and the other First Angel ruled the powers of the dark, of evil, of the Underworld. Some stories say that the two First Angels are twins, brother and sister, but I'm not really sure if that's true or not."

"Now here is the really interesting part. The Twins were supposed to be the only children of an Arch Angel, the Angel of Eternity, who had fallen from Heaven for the love of a mortal man. Eternity was once the most powerful Angel in the world, before she gave her power up to save the life of the man she loved, who was destined to die. She ended up becoming mortal, marrying him and bearing him two children, the two First Angels.

"But Eternity had once bore the power to create and destroy the world, should she so wish, and although she had Fallen from Heaven, there was still the possibility that if she completed a series of nearly impossible tasks, she could once again become the true Angel of Eternity, the right hand of God.

"Her sons grew up, and learned of this story, of their mothers heritage, and feared for a world where someone else was more powerful then themselves, that the son of Darkness murdered his mother, making it look like she had drowned."

"There was a prophesy, regarding the quests that Eternity had to complete to become immortal again, and here it is, as it was told to me:

"When the One that has Fallen has reunited her Soul with the two other missing parts of her identity, her Power, her Wisdom and Memories, that she would be able to be herself once more. The Wisdom and Power were sealed away within unknown objects and hidden somewhere in the world, long forgotten from the memory of modern man. With the finding of each relic, the Seal could only be broken with a revelation. Only when She has forsaken all she had fallen for, could she redeem herself in the eyes of God to return to her rightful place in Heaven."

"So more or less, Eternity was split into three parts, her soul, power and wisdom?" Demetria question, enthralled by the story, parts of it seeming eerily familiar.

Adair nodded, enthusiastically. "Yeah, that's it."

"So what does all this have to do with what's going on tonight?" Demetria asked, impatiently.

Adair twitched his brow. "Anyways, remember I mentioned the First Angels? Well one ruled each of the factions, good and evil? Well, tonight, my kind have supposedly found a way to locate the First Angel of the Moonlight, Mangetsu, the leader of the Angels of Darkness! The Angels of Darkness are going to the Forest tonight to try to summon him."

"Which forest? Point Pleasant park?" Demetria asked, straightening.

Adair nodded, pleased.

Demetria appeared thoughtful. "That does make a lot of sense, even if it is a little strange. It makes a lot of sense."

Adair nodded again, in agreement.

"See! I'm not totally insane, despite what you may think of me." Adair said, looking pleased with himself.

Demetria smirked. "What else would I think, seeing as my informant just happens to be the Angel of Delirium. In my mind, Delirium equals insanity. But seriously, if you were well and truly insane, as much as you would like everyone else to believe, I would most certainly not keep you on as my informant to the goings on of the Angels of the Underworld. But, your advantage is that since everyone thinks that you cannot differentiate between what is real, and what isn't, that they do not have any problems about giving up important information in your presence, because of you were to repeat it, they would just claim that you made it all up, that you were crazy, and it wasn't real. So what they don't know, cant hurt them., right?" Demetria explained, then smiled. "And I must thank you again for bringing me this information. I am grateful." She tilted her head slightly.

Adair smiled happily. "Thank you, but your dinner will probably be cold by now, I'm sorry to have kept you. As well, I had better be getting back home before I'm missed. See you later then, Destruction." Adair winked as he arched his ebony wings.

"And remember, don't worry about those chocolate shakes. Your ass looks fine!" Adair called as he jumped off the roof and departed with Demetria grumbling indignantly.

Demetria scowled. "Hmph! Getting in between me and my food. The nerve!" She muttered, as she climbed back into the window and started for the bedroom door.

She glanced at herself quickly on the way by the mirror, and glanced at her backside once more, critically, before shrugging, as if all was good enough, and left the room, hurrying downstairs to steal and inhale whatever was left of supper.


End file.
